


Let Me Show You

by softjellow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjellow/pseuds/softjellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sansa accepts Littlefinger's help, lets him stay in Castle Black with the Northern dream team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You

Sansa dismissed Petyr's plea for forgiveness. But she had no choice, they needed more men. Sansa and Jon agreed that he will help them fight the Boltons with the Vale army. She doesn't underestimate Littlefinger's control over Robin and the Vale. Sansa doesn't trust him as much as she used to and she knows his help comes with a price. Although Sansa admittedly feels guilt for somewhat using him and her cold treatment. Petyr looked genuinely remorseful when she told him what happened to her. He promised to protect her and admitted that he made a terrible mistake. But Sansa doesn't care nor believe him anymore. She is hungry for revenge and she will take Winterfell back. And most importantly, save Rickon no matter what the cost.

Petyr insisted to accompany her in rallying the north. But she refused his counsel since he came to Castle Black. Sansa saw Petyr and Jon talk, but she knew he wouldn't dare hurt him. No, not Jon, he is good and honorable just like her father. Everyone knew how she treasures him, Jon is her only family by her side and whom she can fully trust... But as per Jon's report of what they talked about, Petyr was just relaying important information to her. Information that she refuse to listen to when coming from Petyr.

Petyr and Sansa sometimes catch each other's eyes from afar. But Sansa's had an icy stare where as Petyr's was soft and longing. After several days of planning with Jon, Davos, Edd, Tormund, Brienne and Petyr. They finally set their course. Edd will remain as Lord Commander. Jon, Tormund, Davos and Sansa is set to go the the Wildlings and several minor houses of the North. Brienne and Pod to the Riverlands. Petyr is set to go back to Moat Cailin, where he and Lord Royce set camp with the Vale Army.

Sansa has not spoken with the Red Woman who's been around Castle Black. She knows what powers she possesses by bringing Jon back from the dead. Sansa also knew about the White walkers, but as much as possible she avoids to dwell with the unknown. But in truth, Sansa avoids her because the Red Woman might see through her or tell her something about the future that's frightening to know. She keeps mentioning that Jon was the promised prince. But she managed to convince Jon that their family's safety is more urgent than the impending doom beyond the wall. Rickon maybe dead tomorrow if they don't do something now. 

As Sansa walks back to her room to retire. She unconsciously glance to Petyr's window to see if he's there asleep or has candles lit. It's up, so he's probably writing letters to gain her more allies she thought. Sansa smiles for a moment, but then shakes it away, reminding herself that she's only using him. Then with another glance she saw a familiar form at Petyr's door. Melisandre entered his room.

Sansa, without realizing it went to Petyr's to see if it really was Melisandre. What she'll do with Petyr suddenly became her business. She was in front of Petyr's door, finding that it was not closed. It felt wrong to spy on them, but her stomach twists and it makes her restless not to. To Sansa's surprise, Melisandre was kneeling in front of Petyr. He has clearly been drinking, he's slumped on his chair looking down at the Red Woman, intently listening to her. Sansa couldn't hear anything, but her heart skipped a beat when the Red Lady touched his face, slightly brushing her thumb below his eyes as if wiping off tears, then to his lower lip. Sansa felt something she can't explain, was she jealous? Suddenly, the Red Lady straddled Petyr and shamelessly took his lips between hers for a kiss. Petyr was motionless at first but he started to kiss back. Sansa's heart tightened and before she realized, she pushed the door wide open, barging in.

Petyr looked very surprised, quickly stood up acknowledging her presence. Asking her if she needed anything, ignoring the Red Woman who fell on the floor. Sansa in response said that she needed to talk to him regarding urgent matters, and if he could follow her out. Sansa hurriedly walked away, her face warm from embarrassment or anger, she doesn't really know. 

Sansa heard Petyr's footsteps following her. As they entered her room, Sansa instructed to Petyr to shut the door. Petyr waited days for just a little attention from her. Petyr surprises himself of what he has become when it comes to Sansa. He really can't deny her of anything and would do everything in his power to please her. He really can't remember how they got to this point with her, in the same room, alone. Earlier, Melisandre wanted to talk to him. It was a bad time as he was at his weakest point since that day he got his scar. the red woman told him things, and it somehow comforted him. Then it happened all too quickly, she was kissing him and he gave in. Petyr snapped when heard Sansa's voice.

Petyr felt the need to explain to Sansa what she saw but couldn't. So he stayed silent, waiting for her to say something, only that she hasn't. The room was quiet for several minutes with Sansa walking back and forth. Then finally she broke her silence, sounding somewhat frustrated she said...

"Since you arrived here, why won't you talk to me or come near me? I know you know that I've been avoiding you. But still... Are you sleeping with that Red Priestess?"

"Sansa, no I'm not. It is not what you...It's only you that I..." he cuts his sentence, and Sansa felt her heart race. Petyr's breath hitched as he tried to compose himself as he continued...

"I mean Sansa, I did not think you wanted to be near me after what I've done. I am so sorry Sansa, I will do whatever you want even if it means keeping myself away from you. I'll leave if you want me to. Or... I can stay if it's what you want. I will never abandon you again. Just say the word, anything... I will do."

Sansa was obviously still angry and cannot forget what she just saw.

"Do not lie to me Lord Baelish. By the looks of it, you are not devoted to me as you say you are. You were about to do something with that woman, and now you're telling me something else. I can't believe you!"

Petyr was surprised at Sansa's anger. He tried to reach for her arm and pull her into an embrace but stopped. Sansa noticed it and tears started swelling in her eyes.

"Is that it? You won't even touch me. Is it because I'm broken, raped and tainted?"

Sansa can't help but sob as tears freely fall on her face. She finally vents out her pain for the first time since she escaped Winterfell. Suddenly she felt his arms around her. Stroking her hair and whispering calming words to her.

"It's not true. You are strong and beautiful like you've always been. You knew from the start of what I want Sansa. I want to kiss all your pain away and kill everyone who hurt you. But I feel like I do not have the right to touch you because all this pain you are going through is my fault. I won't ask you to forgive me, but tell me. Tell me what to do my love, my Sansa."

Sansa looked at him searching his eyes for the truth. There are red outlines in his eyes. For the first time, he looks vulnerable. But hearing the words "my love" made her heart skip a beat. She realized that it's Petyr that she's talking to right now, and not the scheming Littlefinger. 

Sansa snaked her hand to his chest up to his face and said, "Then do it. Kiss all my pain away. It is your responsibility to make it all go away Petyr."

Sansa was silenced when suddenly Petyr's mouth covers her own in a fiery kiss. She felt his tongue slip, playfully parting her lips, tasting her. It wasn't like their chaste kisses from before. Sansa never felt anything like it and heard a moan escape her lips, catching her breath. Petyr picks her up and gently lays her onto her bed. He's stronger than he looks she thought. He was peppering kisses on her lips, then to her jaw, and to her neck. Petyr unties her robes and continued to kiss every part of her exposed skin. 

He was going too fast she thought. She was not ready to do something like that again with a man.

"Stop. Petyr stop. I don't want to get hurt."

Petyr blinked himself out of his stupor, looked up at Sansa. He quickly sat up on her bedside, brushing his hands through his hair, looking very disappointed with himself. "Sansa, I lost control of myself..."

Sansa never saw a disgruntled Petyr before. He looked more...human. So she reached out for his hands telling him that she's ok. "Stay with me Petyr, hold me, kiss me... Just not that."

Petyr understood as he bent down to lightly kiss Sansa's forehead, then lightly stroking her face.  
"I would never hurt you Sansa. You deserve more to this life. Let me make you feel good... Can I kiss you?"

Sansa understood what he meant by kissing her. He was asking permission to see her, all of her, and she accepts. Petyr saw all her bruises and cuts, her fair skin only made it more visible. It made him more angry at himself but more on who did this to her. He made note to make that bastard Bolton boy pay dearly.

Sansa moans as Petyr nibbled on her breasts. Taking her nipple in between his lips, gently sucking and grazing her with his teeth. Sansa felt her insides ablaze. Sansa was not sure why she finally lets him do this to her... The first time she met Petyr, she knew he wanted her. His stares bores deep into her soul which makes her completely uncomfortable and at the same time curious. She's aware of her beauty, and knows that many men desire her. But no one has an effect on her like Petyr. She waits for him, looks forward to meeting him again. She longs for his touch and kisses. Sansa realizes that she loves that he wants her. And how she wants him all to herself.

Sansa froze, as she felt him part her legs, trailing kisses on her thighs then up to her sex. Her legs tried to clamp together, but Petyr had them pinned on the bed as he continue to lap her. She was writhing on how good it felt. But suddenly, she felt his finger push inside her. She shuddered from the intrusion, memories of Ramsay's cruelty rushed back. 

Petyr felt her body tense and heard her sobs and so he stopped. He looked up and saw tears, and his heart shattered. What did that monster do to her he asks himself. Petyr crawled up to cradle Sansa into his arms, trying his best the soothe her. Not asking any questions as to why she's the way she is right at that moment.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this Petyr. I don't think I can ever let anyone touch me again. I'm too broken..."

"Shh sweetling. I understand, nothing to be sorry about. I am here to protect and take care of you always." 

They stayed like that for a moment. When Petyr finally felt her relax, he had to ask, "Sansa, can I ask something personal?"

Her head, resting on his chest only nods..."Have you ever experienced an orgasm? Like feel real pleasure."

She has a blank expression and she did not need to answer. Petyr left an innocent maiden to a psychopath who probably don't know how to handle a woman. Or worse, someone who treats them like animals. He has to heal her and do something about it, but thought he should wait until Sansa's ready.

"Petyr, does sex have to feel awful each time? I heard Aunt Lysa screaming on the top of her lungs on your wedding night. It didn't sound like she was in pain... On my wedding night and the nights after, he has to beat me dead before he took me. I really couldn't feel anything after that... But not until now, it felt good when you kiss me and also...down there..."

Petyr only fell for her more. Sansa's courage to talk about things that hurt her and her shyness to when she finally feels something meant that she hasn't lost herself completely, and he respects her now more than ever.

"Sansa, sex with the right person is surprisingly rewarding. Especially if there is love."

"Petyr you own a brothel. Do love exist there? I don't understand men. Even an honorable man like my father couldn't stay faithful to my mother. Why do men pay whores? Why do men become monsters because of what's between our legs? Aunt Lysa said you do things to your whores' bodies. What do you do? Do you hurt them as well?"

Petyr did not expect such questions from her. He smiled as she is as strong spirited as she was before... Isn't afraid to speak her mind. A clever mind he thought.

"Oh Sansa... It's a power women have over men. Especially for a beauty like yourself. Not even the wisest and most honorable man can explain it. You can break us in a snap if you want. But you know that too much of one thing is not good. Like too much lust or abuse of power, an obsession is deadly. But love... it balances everything. Even that power women holds over men. Love is what makes us human. It gives our lives a purpose. Love ties two souls of people who are truly in love for eternity. Sansa...I am no expert. But will you let me show you?"

Sansa loves it when he explains things to her, but this time it's different. This time, she kisses him first. Petyr lets Sansa undress him, exposing his scar. Sansa gasps at how bad it looked, but also surprised at how everything else is beautiful. Petyr felt her hands shaking, her touches were delicate and he burned underneath. His hand cupped her breast, kneading it, and again kissed her hardening nipple. She felt that building heat again and moans. Petyr whispers to her to relax and trust him and so she did. His hands travelled down in between here legs, finding the most sensitive part of her that needed attention. He circles his thumb and kissed her to suppress her moans. He inserted a finger again... This time she did her best not to stop him. Besides, his mouth distracted her from thinking of bad thoughts. She loves kissing him. Petyr always tastes of wine and mint. No wonder her mother and aunt practice kissing on him.

She felt him move his finger in and out while continuing to rub her with his thumb. His tongue mimicking the movements of his hand. Sansa felt dizzy from pleasure. He inserted another finger and moved his hand in an up and down motion rubbing his palm on her mound. Petyr broke the kiss to look at Sansa. Then she looks back at him, eyes on him, gasping for air, mouth open, and cheeks flush. She was so beautiful he sighs...he could come right there and then. He felt her walls clamp around his finger and he knew she was close.

"Sansa... What a lovely sight. You are so wet and tight. I want to fuck you right now and spill my seed inside you. Please come for me... let go, don't fight it."

She shuddered, feeling his warm breath on her neck as he whispered sweet nothings to her ear. In a snap, Sansa felt her world turn upside down. She moaned his name that is sure to resonate in the whole Castle Black. Her back arched as she clung to Petyr, pulling him into a kiss. He continues to pump his fingers, her quivering doesn't stop. It started to worry her, its too much. She broke the kiss and pleaded Petyr to stop... Sansa cried out, her mouth hung open as he picked up the pace of his hand. Another wave of pleasure crashed over her body, much stronger than the first. She mewled and screamed as her orgasm took over her whole being.

Petyr pulled out his fingers and lightly kissed her lips before going down on her. She almost came again as he lapped her juices, making it seem like he doesn't want any of it go to waste. Thinking it was over gave her some sense of relief. But hearing the sounds of his mouth and her slickness made her squirm with need. She aches and wanted to be filled, her walls uncontrollably contracting.

Meanwhile, Brienne and Podrick heard her screams. They hurriedly ran to her aid. But just as Brienne was about to break the door open, they heard Sansa's voice saying...

"Oh my god Petyr, fuck me. I need you inside me now!"

The two looked at each other, bewildered of what they just heard. Sansa practically ignored Lord Baelish. Brienne as a matter of fact, was only waiting for an order from her to cut him in half. Podrick was as red as a tomato asking Brienne what they should do. Brienne being a loyal knight told Pod to leave and guard the stairs going up to Sansa's chamber and that she will stay there to make sure she isn't hurt. She stood her guard and Brienne silently prayed to the old gods and new, and also to Lady Cat. Asking for forgiveness, for letting Litterfinger defile Sansa.

Petyr knelt in front of Sansa as he untied his breeches, lowering it down, tucking his trousers under his knees. Sansa pulled herself up, putting half of her weight into her elbows to look at him. She gasps as his cock sprang out, his shaft thick, long and hard, glistening from pre-cum. Petyr slowly eased into her and his mind close to exploding as he feel her hot sex sucking him in, inch by inch, inside her. 

"Sansa you are perfect, you feel so good...ahh", he grunts lowly.

Sansa felt nervous and at the same time excited. No wonder she didn't feel anything with Ramsay aside from suffering physically and emotionally. He was tiny! Petyr was thrice his size and she couldn't imagine how he would fully fit inside her. He's not even half inside and she's stretched open and its painful.

"Petyr it hurts, you're so much bigger..."

"Sweetling please endure it a little more... It will get better I promise." And gave her a quick kiss in the forehead.

Sansa was also so aroused, they both didn't notice that she bled. The look on Petyr's face was too much, she knew now of the power she has over him. And for that, it took all the courage to move her hips up to meet him. She was dripping, her arousal mixed with blood helped him slide inside her in a swiftly. Petyr groaned as he is now fully inside Sansa. They kissed passionately as he let her relax and adjust to him inside her. Sansa wrapped her legs around Petyr and urged him to move. His movements were slow and delicate as if he is relishing the feeling of her around him. 

Petyr deliciously rolls his hips. With each thrust Sansa feels the tip of his cock hit a spot inside her, bringing out moans to her mouth. But more than that, he bores his eyes into her, mirroring each other's soul. Like they were made for each other. In that moment they both knew that they have taken their relationship to a different level and no words can express the way they felt for each other at that moment. Or maybe much long before...it was inevitable.

Petyr held her waist, now pulling out his full length and then crash into her. Again and again, harder with each thrust and rotating his hips. Then he placed Sansa's leg closer to her chest, making a new angle that let him drill into her, hitting that spot she loves in all the right way possible. 

Sansa's eyes rolls in the back of her head and could not contain her screams as he pounded into her relentlessly. She did not know what to expect, if it could feel any better than this. Then suddenly he turned her over, now on her hands and knees as Petyr fucked her from behind. He thrusts faster and penetrates deeper into her. Sounds of their bodies slapping, their moans, and the cold winds rustling outside Castle Black was all they could hear. Petyr placed his thumb over her clit as he ride her. The friction stilled Sansa in an instant and she broke. Reaching her peak without warning, her limbs gave out but Petyr pulled her up towards him. Now resting on his strong chest, with his arms wrapped around her waist cupping her breasts, he continued to fuck her. Sansa reached for his face to give him a peck on the lips and watch him. Petyr was always so handsome despite his age, and she can never grow tired looking at that glorious face.

"Fuck Sansa!"

And with one last hard thrust he pulled out and Sansa felt his warm seed spurt at her back. Petyr grunts at her neck, moaning as he spills every last drop of his cum. Rubbing his cock on her rear. 

Sansa can't believe what just happened, where her jealousy of Melisandre taking Petyr away got them. But she was glad she took action, Petyr is a sex god she thought and smiled to herself as they both lay down, catching their breaths.

"What are you smiling about sweetling?" As he scoops her into an embrace.

"I'm just happy Petyr."

That made his heart swell, but he knew that this wasn't enough. He has to make Ramsay pay.

"I am glad to know you are happy my love and I plan to make you happy for the rest of your life... Making you come a thousand times more to make it up to you." He teasingly quipped.

Sansa's eyes widened..."Shh lower your voice, someone could hear us."

Petyr only chuckled as she was definitely unaware of how loud she was earlier. Now he wonders why no one was barging at her door. Petyr strokes Sansa's back, still naked, half of her body slumped over him. He saw her cuts again, and it dawned on him that the games isn't over yet.

"But first I will make them pay Sansa. You'll see. I will make that bastard suffer dearly."

"I know you will Petyr... I know... I'm so tired." burying her face on Petyr's neck.

"Rest well my Sansa, my Queen. Tomorrow you will rise." 

It is clear to him now of what he wants and his everything is Sansa.

Brienne having heard everything made her blush and soaked underneath her armor. She was happy Brienne hear Lady Stark say. And that's all she needed to know as she walked away. Having thoughts on paying a visit to the red bearded wildling's quarter.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! My first fic. So Ramsay has a tiny pecker and probably impotent. Petyr Baelish is a little sentimental but hot. Brienne got hot, pays a visit to Tormund.
> 
> Sorry guys I continue to edit this. I just write on my phone when I like to. When I read it again, it's so sad...my grammar and all, English in not my first language. So I'm continually working on it. I already have an idea for chapter 2 so... Thanks!


End file.
